


Пять портретов Баки Барнса

by niarkeehl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Drawing, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niarkeehl/pseuds/niarkeehl
Summary: Стив рисует Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 22





	Пять портретов Баки Барнса

Стив рисует Баки. Быстро, не задумываясь, водит карандашом по желтоватой бумаге, пока он не видит, потому что занят приготовлением ужина, и для Стива это единственный шанс не сгореть со стыда. Наспех прорисовывает линию челюсти, мелкими штрихами обозначает густые брови, с особенной осторожностью следит, чтобы передать изгиб шеи. Стив лишь иногда поднимает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Баки, боясь, что его поймают на разглядывании, будто смотреть на своего друга стало преступлением.

Когда Баки незаметно подкрадывается к нему, Стив, испугавшись, резко переворачивает блокнот, и Баки, смеясь, треплет его по волосам. «Опять размечтался, Петрарка?», — его голос, как всегда, полон доброты, но дразнит. Стив тихо ворчит, что Петрарка вовсе не художник, смущенно отводит взгляд, и Баки опять смеётся. Он так часто смеётся своим искренним, заразительным смехом, но сейчас Стиву не смешно.

«И кто же эта счастливица, Стиви?», — в бок прилетает безболезненный физически, но ломающий его морально, тычок. Стив грустно улыбается, фыркает ему ответ такое же беззлобное: «Заткнись».

Оставшись наедине с собой, Стив разглядывает неудавшийся портрет. Нос вышел кривоват, грубые линии не смогли передать мягкость и легкость волос, но Стив всё равно трепетно проводит пальцем по бумажной щеке, ощущая только шероховатость поверхности и чувствуя себя самым гадким человеком в мире. Гадким, потому что его наполняет счастье, когда он представляет теплоту чужой кожи вместо карандаша.

Стив рисует Баки, жмурясь от яркого солнца, согревающего летний Бруклин. Баки лежит полностью неподвижный, будто зная, чем занят Стив, что ему нельзя мешать, но Стив продолжает переносить красивый профиль друга на бумагу, не задумываясь об этом. Немного прорисовывает края серой рубашки, незаметно для самого себя судорожно сглатывает, когда берётся за расстегнутые верхние пуговицы, представляет, как сам освобождает остальные из петелек, обнажает крепкую грудь, прикосновение к которой даже мысленно вызывает дрожь в руке, и в итоге вырез рубашки выходит кривоват, но пожалеет Стив позже, потому что сейчас это не имеет значения — перед ним Баки, которого можно разглядывать вживую. На лице Баки — умиротворение, и Стив чувствует его, перенося его на плоскость, в то время как сам сгорает от того, что делает.

Когда он смотрит на Баки в следующий раз, на него уже смотрят в ответ. Приподнявшись на локте, хитро улыбается, заметив, насколько сосредоточен Стив. Ещё и непонятно отчего вдруг раскраснелся — то ли от лукавого взгляда, то ли от жары. «Покажи», — Баки тянет руку, и Стив не может отказать, ещё сильнее краснеет, передает блокнот другу. Улыбка становится шире. «Очень похоже, Стиви», — но Стив не согласен, Баки с рисунка не похож. Он тоньше и меньше, у него нет таких широких плеч и сильных рук, как у настоящего Баки. Баки изучает слишком внимательно, и Стив вырывает рисунок из его рук, в который раз смущаясь, чего никогда раньше не делал перед Баки. Баки тихо смеётся и говорит, что у Стива талант.

Снова оставаясь один на один с новым портретом, он водит кончиками пальцев по нему, смазывая карандаш с нарисованных скул, тоскливо смотрит на неправдоподобно тонкую фигурку, лежащую на чёрно-белой траве, выглядящую совсем не как Баки, но Стив старался, Стиву достаточно и этого. Он сжимает бумагу сильнее, немного мнёт её.  
А потом, воровато оглянувшись, прижимается к ней губами, прикрыв глаза, чтобы хоть немного побороть неловкость, не видеть даже карандашного Баки так близко.

Нарисованный Баки остается таким же безмятежным, а Стив чувствует, как сердце пускается вскачь. Он впервые кого-то целует, пусть даже это не был живой человек, Стив хотел, чтобы это был именно Баки. Вновь смотрит по сторонам, хотя знает, что дома абсолютно один. Баки сегодня не придёт, у него сегодня свидание. Всё, что может сделать Стив — лечь головой на подушку, положив рисунок рядом и до глубокой ночи не сводить с него взгляд, изредка касаясь его.

Стив целует портрет перед сном каждый вечер, но Баки с бумаги — ненастоящий, выглядит не так, как должен. Стив рисует Баки заново. Уже не в спешке, а медленно, с усердием выводя каждую линию, потому что Баки спит и не видит, чем занят Стив. А Стив тщательно прорисовывает каждую ресницу, будто они — самое важное, что есть у него в жизни.

А потом Стив хочет почувствовать, каков настоящий Баки на ощупь. Невесомо касается его лба, щёк, подбородка. Тёплый. Совсем не такой, как нарисованный. Стив сидит на коленях у кровати и приближается так, что ровное дыхание трепещет в его светлых волосах. Всё так же сидя, он кладёт голову рядом, продолжая смотреть на крепко спящего Баки. Настолько крепко, что Баки не чувствует быстрого прикосновения губ к своей щеке.

Стив больше не целует портреты перед сном. Не может. Они холодные и грубые, в отличие от настоящего Баки. Стив целует живого Баки каждый раз, когда он приходит к нему и засыпает, доверчиво занимая кровать Стива. Он невесомо гладит его, дышит с ним в такт, представляет, что ему бы не разбили нос за такое, касается слабыми поцелуями его лица везде, кроме губ. Этого Стив не может себе позволить, как бы отчаянно он этого не хотел, и без этого чувствует себя отвратительным, предающим доверие своего друга.

Стив застывает, не решаясь прижаться сильнее, чувствуя под своей щекой колючую щетину, и пугается, когда Баки открывает глаза. Стив пытается отскочить, хочет убежать, но Баки крепко удерживает его за воротник, не давая отстраниться. «Чего ты как девственница, мелкий?», — хриплым ото сна говорит Баки и накрывает раскрывшийся в немом удивлении рот своим, и по телу Стива разливается горячая волна неверия и удовольствия.

Губы Баки мягче, чем бумага, вкуснее и слаще. Лучше, чем в самом прекрасном сне. Они умело целуют его, застывшего в изумлении без движения, не знающего, что нужно сделать и как отвечать. Баки немного отодвигается. «Не умеешь?», — привычно дразня, усмехается Баки, и Стив только и может кивнуть, мучительно краснея от стыда перед смелым и опытным Баки. «Учись, мелочь», — и снова эта улыбка, сводящая Стива с ума изо дня в день, снова горячие губы, доводящие его до безумия. Стив робко кладёт ладонь на затылок Баки, пропуская между пальцев ухоженные пряди и тихо всхлипывает, когда Баки кусает его шею. Стив умирает каждый раз, когда Баки касается, но это самое приятное чувство, что он когда-либо переживал, и Стив хочет умирать снова и снова. «Ты, Стиви, такой мальчишка», — шепчет Баки ему в волосы, и Стив, изнеможённый и усталый, засыпает на плече друга.

Застекленный за простенькой деревянной рамой портрет тяжело опускается на неброский венок из неизвестных Стиву цветов. Он пытается остаться спокойным, но не может справиться с собой. Портрет молчаливо смотрит на него в ответ, и стекло защищает бумагу от горячих слёз, которые Стив не может сдержать, они льются сами собой, не принося облегчения. «Я виноват, — Стив опускается вниз, гладит рамку, но не может коснуться нарисованных черт. — Прости меня». Он закрывает лицо руками, сотрясаясь в беззвучных рыданиях, пытается осознать, поверить в случившееся, но не выходит — всё кажется страшнейшим кошмаром, который ему подослал худший из демонов.

Людей вокруг уже давно нет, Стив не пришёл на церемонию. Не смог бы выдержать пустой гроб и фальшивое прощание, слушать, как другие говорят, каким он был героем и как он был им всем дорог. «Он мне был дорог! Мне! Он был моей жизнью». Стиву хочется кричать, но он давно оставил вопль боли дома, давно сорвав себе горло, поэтому сейчас он может только тихо шептать, молить о прощении, не утирая слёз.

Стив уходит, ни разу не обернувшись на могилу Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, в которой его нет.

Стив не брал в руку карандаш целую вечность. Не мог позволить себе нарисовать кого-то, кроме Баки, но так и не решился рисовать по памяти, боясь ужаснуться тому, что получится, хоть он и знал, что помнит каждую его клеточку так хорошо, будто он никуда и не уходил.  
Проходит время, и лёгкие штрихи всё равно занимают свое место в блокноте, понемногу оживляя за собой суровое лицо, хмуро смотрящее на него с его собственного рисунка. Тяжелая складка между бровей, непривычно густая щетина и всё такие же немягкие на рисунке волосы, закрывающие большую часть глаз. Стив не смог бы изобразить жестокость и безумие в родном взгляде, который когда-то давно ласкал его нежностью и заботой.

И Стив всё так же целует портрет перед тем, как лечь спать. Портрет Зимнего Солдата.

Стив вырисовывает каждую металлическую пластину на руке Зимнего Солдата по отдельности, уделяет внимание каждой детали, что смог запомнить. Простым карандашом закрашивает звезду, которая должна быть красной и впервые за долгое время сдерживаемые слёзы опять капают на бумагу, размазывая рисунок, портят его, но Стиву этого нисколько не жаль, он сам в ярости комкает рисунок, рвёт на маленькие кусочки и выбрасывает в мусорное ведро, пиная его так, что оно попросту ломается.

И бессильно съезжает вниз по стене с дрожащими плечами, до боли зажимая себе рот ладонью. Только бы не завыть в голос давно забытое имя, которое он произнёс вслух, срывая незажившие раны; имя, которое он запретил себе говорить, боясь, что не сдержится, сорвётся, но чем были его запреты перед Зимним Солдатом, который пришёл за ним сам? «Баки», — сдавленно шепчет Стив, в пустоту, будто надеясь, что он вернётся. Но комната отвечает тишиной. И никакого Баки.

Стив размеренно водит кисточкой по загрунтованному холсту, чему-то легко улыбаясь. Уверенные мазки хотят что-то изобразить, но больше походят на нечёткое пятно, задумывавшееся как профиль человека с длинными волосами, но Стиву всё равно, он упрямо продолжает. Со стороны могло показаться, что Стив — умалишённый, самозабвенно занятый любимым делом на реабилитации, но и на это ему всё равно, потому что всё, что он мог пожелать, находится здесь, на этой странной родине вибраниума.

Стив отступает на пару шагов, чтобы полюбоваться своим творением издалека, но врезается спиной во что-то крепкое, а потом его обнимают поперёк груди единственной рукой, и Стив замирает, чувствуя ровное сердцебиение у своей лопатки, еле сдерживает счастливый вдох, боится, что снова заплачет.

Стив улыбается, но продолжает смотреть на холст, сам не понимая, что он пытается разглядеть в этом бессмысленном буйстве яркого красного и мрачного чёрного, поэтому просто оборачивается, чтобы не мучить воображение. Утыкается в выступающую ключицу, вдыхает любимый запах и со стыдом чувствует, что всё-таки плачет, как под ним намокает чужая футболка. Его отрывают от себя, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. Тёплые подушечки пальцев утирают солёные капли.

«Ну и чего ты расстроился? Очень похоже, Стиви», — ухмыляется Баки и прижимает Стива обратно к себе так сильно, как может.


End file.
